


three, two, one (in reverse)

by Gort



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A baby - Freeform, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, Flower-napping, New Year's Kiss, Post-Season/Series 03, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: Post-Parting Shot AU. A New Year's Eve party gives Bobbi and Hunter the perfect opportunity to pull off a heist. One year later, they find themselves in a very different predicament.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	three, two, one (in reverse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



Looking back, if Bobbi had known it would be the last one she’d spend with her friends, she would have paid closer attention to that final New Year’s Eve at the Playground.

Instead, all she remembered were snippets of their everyday lives. Memories of her friend’s faces and echoes of who they’d been. Coulson’s silly jokes that always made Daisy roll her eyes. May’s dawn Tai Chi that had helped Bobbi’s recovery as much as the physical therapy. Mack, elbows deep in one of the vehicle engines just to keep his hands busy. Jemma and Fitz, arguing scientific theories over cups of tea.

Hunter, whose love shone through loud and clear whether he was haggling over mission perimeters or fussing over the slightest twinge in Bobbi’s knee.

There hadn’t been much to celebrate at the end of that year, but at least they’d all been together.

Gliding down the steps into the enormous garden of their target’s house, Bobbi glanced over at her escort. Hunter, impeccably turned out in a tuxedo he’d complained about the entire time he was putting it on, gently squeezed her arm in a silent question and she smiled in response.

She couldn’t recall if they’d kissed during the crucial first minute of that final new year before they’d had to walk away, but his presence beside her now told her she must have done something right.

Maybe she wasn’t part of SHIELD anymore, but she wasn’t alone.

“Here she is!” an annoyingly high-pitched voice shrieked, and Bobbi’s smile froze on her face.

“Your idea,” Hunter murmured with a hint of laughter.

Bobbi concentrated on getting down the last few steps, putting a little wobble in her movements like she’d been drinking. It wasn’t hard, given the sky-high heels she was wearing. They weren’t her first choice of footwear for a mission, but an opulent New Year’s Eve garden party in Dubai wasn’t the kind of place she could stomp around while wearing a practical pair of boots.

The silver heels went perfectly with the peach-colored gown she was wearing, carefully chosen for maximum trophy-wife effect. It skimmed her body, falling in gauzy folds around her legs, and dipped dangerously low in the front. Her reclusive billionaire husband would certainly be surprised to learn he’d suddenly acquired a new wife, but by that time she and Hunter would be long gone. Her ticket into this exclusive party should really consider getting new friends since these ones didn’t even bat an eyelash at Bobbi’s insinuation that he’d quickly replaced his last wife with a woman of vaguely Eastern European origin, but they probably all deserved each other.

Her cover had the added bonus of forcing Hunter to be on his best behavior all night since he was supposed to be her bodyguard. He’d visibly struggled to keep his hands to himself in the limo, and she’d been tempted to climb in his lap and undo his bowtie with her teeth, but the wait would just make things that much sweeter when they could finally give in.

It always did.

“Isn’t she a doll?” Madeline shrieked, grabbing Bobbi’s elbow and dragging her toward a knot of women. “Everyone, this is Katarina,” she announced, giving Bobbi’s cover name at least two more syllables than it needed.

“Hello,” Bobbi murmured with a hint of an unidentifiable accent, ducking her chin. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“She is lovely,” one of the other women said, her sharp eyes sweeping Bobbi from head to toe. “Nina didn’t stand a chance.”

“Oh hush,” a woman in lime green said, rolling her eyes. “Nina’s living it up in Greece, probably grateful she doesn’t have to stare at those drooping jowls anymore.” She winced. “Uh, no offense.”

Bobbi made a show of drawing her eyebrows together in confusion. “Jowls?” she asked.

“Jewels,” Madeline said hastily.

“At least she’s got good taste in bodyguards,” the first woman said, sidling over to squeeze Hunter’s bicep. “Does he make house calls?”

Hunter let out a barely audible snort and Bobbi valiantly refrained from telling the woman to keep her hands to herself.

“Well!” Madeline trilled, looping her arm around Bobbi’s. “Let me show you around. The Kahns throw a lovely party, but they tend to assume everyone’s been here before and the grounds can be a little overwhelming.”

“Thank you,” Bobbi said, leaning a bit more into Madeline’s side than necessary.

She listened with half an ear as Madeline showed her around the brightly lit garden, pointing out various landmarks, including two pools, a greenhouse with more columns than the Parthenon, and several sculptures probably looted from war zones. Hunter trailed after her, a shadowy presence that gave Bobbi peace of mind.

After an excruciatingly long tour, Madeline finally abandoned her in favor of getting a good seat for the fireworks show. Bobbi made several effusive promises to find her again shortly before casting around for Hunter, who kept melting into the background along with the catering staff.

It never failed to surprise her how good he was at blending in when she could pick out his face from the crowd in a heartbeat.

“Did you see it?” she whispered.

“I saw. I also noticed it’s in an excessively well-lit spot.”

“I bet the lights go down during the fireworks.”

“You don’t think anyone will notice us strolling out with it? One sneeze and the whole job is blown.”

“So, don’t sneeze. Come here.” Bobbi glanced around, then tugged him behind a hedge.

Hunter smirked up at her and slid his arms around her waist. “I know I’m irresistible, but we still haven’t figured out how to get that thing out of here.”

“I have,” Bobbi said smugly, straightening his bow tie. “Now take off your jacket.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Hunter said, shrugging out of it without question. God, she loved him.

The first flurry of fireworks launched, and a trail of red and gold lit up the sky overhead, marking the start of the New Year.

Bobbi took Hunter’s coat, then leaned in and kissed him, his mouth warm and inviting and familiar in a way that made her whole heart glow. Begin as you mean to go on, she’d heard once. As long as Hunter had her back, they could handle anything.

“Happy New Year,” she whispered.

“Same, love,” he rumbled. “Plan?”

She draped his jacket over her arm and undid the buttons of his shirt cuffs. “You’re going to play catering staff.”

“I’m just going to walk out with it?” He sounded skeptical.

“Oh, don’t worry,” she said, rolling up his shirtsleeves. “No one’s going to be paying any attention to you.”

Which is how Bobbi found herself teetering dangerously close to the edge of the nearest pool with a glass of champagne in her hand. She laughed, throwing her head back, and deliberately let her good knee collapse. The splash was spectacular if she did say so herself, and she let out a scream for good measure. As the water closed in over her head, she had a brief flicker of regret that her dress was ruined, but honestly, the amount they were being paid for this job more than made up for it. She surfaced, gasping, and let several poor staff members try and wrestle her out of the pool while she flailed uncoordinatedly. Someone draped Hunter’s jacket over her shoulders, and she hid her smile against the collar, breathing in the scent of him.

Between her and the fireworks, it was a toss-up as to what had captured the most attention, but one thing was certain. Absolutely no one noticed the man strolling leisurely out of the greenhouse with a potted orchid.

* * *

“Next time, I get to pick the job,” Hunter said the moment she stepped back into their hotel room. “A flower, Bob, really?”

On the dresser sat a perfectly lovely white orchid mottled with delicate purple dots. She wouldn’t pay hundreds of thousands of dollars for it, but their benefactor apparently had no such qualms.

“I thought it might be a nice change from all the blackmail and corporate espionage.” Bobbi dropped her shoes and his damp tuxedo jacket onto the floor of the luxury suite they’d scored for the weekend and grimaced down at her nearly transparent dress.

He leaned back on the bed, his gaze trailing down her body. “Alright, this part’s not bad.”

Bobbi mock-glared at him. “Stop staring and come help me out of this.”

“I don’t know,” he mused, tucking an arm under his head. “I kind of like the vengeful mermaid look.”

“Lance.”

“Fine,” he said, climbing to his feet. “But only if you promise to drag me down to your underwater lair and have your way with me.”

She burst out laughing, pushing a wet strand of hair out of her face, and turned so he could unzip her once-beautiful dress. “I promise,” she said. He drew the zipper down slowly, careful not to catch the fabric or her skin, and she shivered as his warm fingers trailed down her side.

“Cold?” he asked.

“Warm me up?” she said, pulling one end of his bowtie.

“That’s the plan.” He gently peeled the straps of the dress off her shoulders and down her arms, letting the wet fabric drop to the floor. Bobbi stepped out of it, her fingers seeking the buttons of his shirt, as he pulled her in for a bruising kiss. She moaned against his mouth, pushing him back toward the bed, and he tossed her strapless bra aside as well.

He fell back on the mattress and reached for her impatiently while she kicked off her why-bother underwear and climbed on top of him, gazing down at his smiling face. His dimple was showing, and she bent to kiss it, his stubble rough against her lips. His hair was a mess and his bowtie was lopsided and his shirt half undone and she’d never seen anyone more beautiful.

“Hi,” she said.

He tugged a lock of her hair. “Hi.”

“I love you,” she said,

“I love you, too.” Cupping her breasts, he rubbed them gently before teasing her nipples. “Warmer?” he asked hopefully.

Heat pooled between her legs, which she was pretty sure counted. “Much.”

Bobbi ground down against Hunter’s erection, making him groan, and nosed along his chin until she reached that elusive bowtie. Grasping one end between her teeth, she tugged on it until it came free and she sat back with a wide smile, matching the one on Hunter’s face. “I’ve wanted to do that all night.”

“Please,” he rasped, “bite whatever you want.”

She dropped the tie to capture his mouth again and nibbled his lower lip. “As you wish, human.”

He muffled a laugh against her mouth and grasped her hips, rolling them over while she attacked the rest of his shirt buttons. His eyes were soft as he stared down at her, and her fingers slowed, stroking his bare chest.

“Okay?” she asked.

He leaned down to brush the tips of their noses together. “Just happy.”

A little firework went off in her chest, an explosion of warmth and joy, and she swallowed around the lump in her throat. “Me too.”

“Good,” Hunter murmured, nuzzling her throat. “Now, where were we?”

“Underwater lair, some biting, possibly tying you up,” she replied promptly.

“Excellent.” He kissed her again, deep and long, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tight.

Endings might not be her favorite thing, but every new beginning with Hunter was better than the last.

* * *

_One Year Later_

“Bob?” Hunter kissed her temple and Bobbi’s eyes flew open.

“I’m awake.” She snuggled drowsily against his shoulder and peeked at the television. The damn ball still hadn’t dropped. “It is almost midnight?”

“Almost.”

“God, it gets later every year,” she yawned.

He tried to stifle a laugh, but she could feel it in his chest. “Why don’t we go to bed?”

“Not until midnight,” she said, stubbornly prying her eyes open again.

“It’s midnight somewhere,” Hunter said philosophically, brushing her hair back from her face. “Might as well catch a little sleep while we can.”

Which would mean missing their midnight kiss. “But-” Bobbi trailed off, biting her lip before she could voice her silly superstition out loud.

A furrow appeared between his brows. “But what?” A tiny, piercing wail cut through the quiet night, and Hunter winced. “I’ll get her,” he sighed.

He patted Bobbi’s leg and stood as she struggled to sit upright, definitely awake now. The scream subsided into a series of hiccupping sobs overlapping with Hunter’s quiet voice and Bobbi picked up the baby monitor to listen to him soothing their daughter, so full of love she couldn’t understand how it all fit inside her.

They had a daughter.

It seemed unbelievable, even when Bobbi woke up every time the baby made a noise and had to go reassure herself the tiny, helpless human they’d made was safe and sound. The sleep deprivation alone counted as torture, she was sure of it, but she’d endure it a thousand times over just to hear the sweet reassurances Hunter whispered to his daughter.

There were a lot of things she and Hunter had never said to each other out loud, preferring jokes and pithy phrases, but the arrival of one Azalea Morse-Hunter had opened a floodgate of emotions neither one of them had quite gotten used to.

The monitor went quiet, and Bobbi set it down as Hunter came back into the living room with a wiggly, blanket-wrapped bundle in his arms. Lea had stopped crying, choosing instead to gaze up at her father with beautifully familiar honey-brown eyes as he settled them on the sofa. The awe on Hunter’s face never failed to take Bobbi’s breath away.

Lea fit comfortably into the crook of his arm, one of her favorite napping spots and Bobbi leaned against his side, watching her daughter try out a gummy smile. It didn’t matter how much sleep she’d lost over the last couple of months; she wouldn’t trade them for anything.

“Hungry, sweetheart?” he murmured, one hand carefully cradling Lea’s head while Bobbi rearranged her shirt and took her daughter to nurse. “There we go.” He wrapped one hand around Lea’s kicking foot and yawned widely.

Bobbi nudged him with her shoulder. “No falling asleep.”

“So you keep saying,” he mumbled, eyelids drooping. “You know the new year will still be there in the morning, right?”

“I know,” Bobbi said, stroking a finger over her daughter’s chubby cheek. “I just…I want next year to be this good, too.”

Hunter cracked an eye open. “I thought you wanted to wait until she was older to have a conversation about possible siblings.”

She snorted and Lea stopped nursing to look up, perplexed. “Sorry, baby,” Bobbi soothed. “Your daddy’s just being ridiculous.”

“How is that ridiculous? As I recall, ringing in the new year is exactly how we ended up with this little bird.” He rubbed Lea’s foot and she kicked happily against his hand.

Bobbi huffed out a laugh. “I just want my midnight kiss, okay?”

“To keep the good years coming,” he said, kissing her exposed shoulder. “Got it.” 

“Thank you,” she said. On the television, the crowd noise swelled as the clock ticked over to 11:59 pm.

“No, thank you,” he murmured in her ear. “Although I’ve got no idea how we’ll possibly top this.”

“Very true” Bobbi gently stroked her daughter’s back. 

“Here we go,” Hunter said, kissing her shoulder again as the countdown began. “Ready?”

She shifted Lea in her arms so she could take his hand, linking their fingers together. “Ready.” Numbers flashed across the screen, _three, two, one,_ and then it was nothing but a blizzard of confetti. “Kiss,” Bobbi said, turning her head as Hunter leaned in, a smile on his face.

Whatever happened, no matter where they ended up, she was sure of one thing down to her bones: this was a moment she’d never, ever forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Al! Thanks for enabling all my Huntingbird urges <3


End file.
